My Duty in Detention
by Paranoid Sarcasm
Summary: Everyone was staring at me... including him. AU. DMRW. SLASH. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I Disclaim.

---My Duty in Detention---

"Oh please," I said for the millionth time. It's strange for me to be in such an awkward position, figuratively speaking.

"Honestly, it means nothing." I reassured myself in a hiss once more. But this time someone heard me. Not just anyone, my Head of House – one could even say the strictest professors in Hogwarts.

Even to his fellow Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy, care to share you thoughts with the rest of the class?"

Is he mad? Of course I bloody well wouldn't like to share my thoughts. My thoughts were already disgraceful enough as it was, there was no need to announce them to the entire class.

"No, sir." I reply surly, as I stirred my potion more vigorously. I have never been good with authority, but one knows to be careful enough not to tread on Snape's toes. He was not a person to have a detention with.

It was then when I became aware of every pair of eyes in the classroom were glued to me, save for the professor who was now treating Longbottom to a nice, long lecture on clockwise and counter-clockwise. Everyone was staring at me.

Including him.

On the outside I was the cool, calm, sarcastic Malfoy I have always been. The proud, arrogant Draco everyone knew.

But that was complete contrast to my insides. There was the familiar sensation of one-winged bats flapping around frantically in side my stomach trying to escape. But it was paired with the feeling of someone sticking my gut in a vise and squeezing it for all that its worth.

Anyhow, it was uncomfortable to say the least –but oddly, not entirely unpleasant.

"Don't you lot have potions to brew?" I spat and threw a few more Doxy teeth into my mixture and adding more heat with the tip of my wand.

As my own eyes scanned the room I noticed immediately that he had scoffed in my general direction and turned to whine to the rest of the Golden Trio, no doubt.

Bleeding Wanker.

"That's right Weasel, I'm sure Granger and Potter want to know exactly what your exceedingly dull mind has cooked up." I quipped effortlessly.

He made it too easy. His ears, neck and face instantly went a lovely shade of crimson and it was then when I knew I got his attention.

I remember vaguely father telling me about his house, a rickety, old shack they called 'the Burrow'. How disgusting. Not to mention he had about a gazillion siblings to share it with.

Peculiarly, I feel a pang of something that was rarely stirred within me… compassion. But that couldn't possibly be the feeling. He is a Weasley. A blood-traitor. A-a Gryffindor.

Shame and repulsion filled me both at the same time, completely crushing the previous feeling flat. Although, I knew imprecisely it was self-loathing.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" His voice rung through the classroom like a knife cutting through butter. Every body stopped what they were doing at once and watched the scene.

"You wish, Weasel!" I blew out the retort impulsively and knew it was a mistake the moment the words left my mouth. Snape looked absolutely livid.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley you both will be staying after class for detention." He barked his jaw was ridged with anger. I almost couldn't control my snort of laughter, but I disguised it, as a rather shaky cough seriously, there is something about an angry teacher I find incredibly amusing.

I abhor Snape.

The rest of the class went by so unbelievably slowly I began to think I was stuck concocting potions forever. I'm not sure if I wanted it to end because I just wanted the detention over with or because I had another agenda with Weasley in mind.

But, in the end, I couldn't possibly want to spend more time with Weasel… could I? As the rest of the student body escaped the dudgeons and released to dinner – and I found that Snape did a very interesting thing, he had asked them to leave their cauldrons unwashed and have them remain in their positions. I didn't like the sounds of that.

"I assume you know why you are here," Weasley was staring hard at the floor. I could tell he was biting back his words. "You will wash every cauldron here twice, until you can see your reflection. You are not to use any type of magic. Mr. Malfoy, wipe that look off your face. Yes, that means you will have to do it the muggle way."

Both the redhead wonder and myself let out simultaneous groans of displeasure. And then Snape said without missing a beat, "This should teach you not to have a lover's spat in my classroom again." And with that, the bat of a man billowed his way out the door.

Weasel gave me a disgusted look before starting on a cauldron and I gave him a sneer in return and quickly began scrubbing the nearest cauldron to him.

I smiled inwardly. If only he knew the decision I was going to make next.

But I found being a Slytherin has its low points, seeing as we've now done a hole of five cauldrons and I haven't made my move yet.

On the plus side, I noted the Weasel was taking more then the necessary amount of fleeting looks in my direction. With a sudden overwhelming feeling of insecurity I fidget at my robes and scouring brush in my hands, trying to make sure that I was in a right form of state.

"Stop squirming, Malfoy. It's unnerving."

"Well, stop sodding staring at me!" He turned a brilliant hue of red, the colouring clashed with his hair horribly. I smirked at him before turning back to the mess in front of me.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! I can see you, you know. I'm not blind, Weasel."

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Why would I stare at you? Honestly, Look at me." I said with a cocky smile, which widened over my features.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He was getting flustered now. He had already dropped his brush twice, not to mention how freaked his face looked.

"I'll do you a favor, Weasley." And my decision was made final as I took the mere two steps between us and sealed it with a kiss. It was as if it were my duty to myself… or at least something I've wanted to do for so long it seemed like my duty. An very agreeable duty that I'd do again in a heartbeat.

Safe to say, we both enjoyed it. That much was evident, if you get my meaning.

****

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRW

AN: This was a challenge entry for the site Once Upon a Time. It's only a one-shot so don't be expecting an add-on –unless you convince me. ;)

Here is the link (Delete spaces after pasting): http /finkpishnets .proboards92. com/ index. cgi

Thank you for reading and I wish to hear anything you have to say!  
Peace and Love,  
Paranoid Sarcasm.


End file.
